


Greedy.

by chrisevansfbuddy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Other, RPF, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevansfbuddy/pseuds/chrisevansfbuddy
Summary: Actor, Captain America star, Chris Evans discovers he’s been missing out on some pretty spectacular stuff. Possible gay stuff.





	Greedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time in the making. The beginning of a series. Please provide feedback if you have it.
> 
> chrisevansfuckbuddy.tumblr.com

It starts with a thought. 

His nights are lonely and sometimes he finds comfort in hearing his groans resound in his empty home.

He thinks it’s funny because for all his self-depreciating humor, he knows he can have any girl he wants. He’s an attractive guy with an A-list status, nothing stops him from picking up some random girl at the Starbucks around the corner or at the nightclub he frequents on his seldom time off. He knows he’s a good fuck and the nameless girl would be fucked six ways to Sunday.

Except, he’s impatient. He wasn’t in the mood for the pleasantries that came with taking his time and talking, chatting them up and then leaving to somewhere "quiet."

Which led to why he was lying completely naked on his bed. Chris Evans arched his back off his king-sized bed as he gently stroked his cock on an upward motion. His legs fell open naturally as he tugged at the head of his cock, tightening his grip as he stroked downwards, sighing at the immense pleasure.

He was blessed. Not many men can grip their cock with both hands and have an inch or two to spare.

He needed this. He needed to get off and he drove straight home from the supermarket forgetting his customary 12 pack of beer because was fixed. He was hard all throughout the drive home and he couldn’t quite place why. All he could say was that it felt real fucking good to rub the palm of his hand against the raw fabric of his cargo shorts that clothed his dick.

Presently, all he could think about was how he needed something to fuck into, something tight. His fist would have to make do. Maybe he’d wander into that side of Amazon sometime after this and find something good for times when he’s impatient like this. His buddies thought it’d be funny to order Scott a very patriotic dildo for his birthday and ventured to that side of that website. Who knew tech could provide services like that.

He thinks about his friends now and think of how funny they would find his desperation for a good lay is.

So, he strokes. His palm is dry and thinks the lube is way too far. And the thought strikes like lighting and he lifts his hand to his mouth and takes an experimental lick; it takes like nothing if not like the soap in his bedroom bathroom.

Even still, he licks the heel of his palm to the tips of his fingers and brings it back to his aching cock. He removes his other hand and begins fucking into the one slick with his saliva and he can’t believe that he’s never done this before. It’s perfectly wet but eventually the constant friction demands more lubrication.

How gross would it be if he just licked his hand again? 

At this, the point of no return, he doesn’t think twice and he again, licks his hand and places it back around his hard member and damned if it didn’t taste good. The bitterness, he can only assume, is the fresh coat of sweat he feels cover his body.

Except, there is that pearl of precum at tip of his cock. _Fuck_ , is he eating his own precum now? He’s in too deep he knows but he just feels so goddamn good and he can’t shake the overwhelming feeling of lust and the need to get off.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks and takes his index finger to the tip of his dick and collects the clear fluid there and takes it into his mouth. It’s bitter and definitely something he’s willing to have more of.

_In for a penny in for a pound._

This is probably something he’ll end up regretting later but now there’s more precum steadily building at the tip of his cock as he bucks into his now slick again hand. He’ll later think that reaching for the lube would’ve been the more sanitary route but fuck if he doesn’t taste good on his own tongue.

He notices he hasn’t been making good use of his other hand and reaches down to cup his massive balls in his hand. Truthfully, he rarely ever does that. He thinks of how good they feel slapping against skin and how good they feel in someone’s mouth but he never makes the time to make himself good. At least, not in this way.

So, when he tugs on them, he sounds completely wrecked moaning in his bare, LA house. He also thinks that it was a mighty good idea to have closed the door to his room to keep his dog, Dodger, from wandering in upon hearing these strange sounds.

He can’t help it and wonders what they would feel like in his slick hand. They say curiosity kills the cat, so it is not a surprise that when he takes his hand cupping his glorious balls to his mouth and coats it in spit to only return it to his aching balls, he throws his head back with a guttural sound. It’s ecstasy.

He wonders how he hasn’t blown his load yet because it feels like he’s just discovered masturbating. He remembers his childhood friends explaining it to him at school and then running home to try it as per their instruction and spending the rest of the night making himself feel good and spending the next morning sore in a place he never thought he could be.

It’s like that now but so much better because he’s learned sex can be an art and though his patience now is thin, he knows once he blows, the lightheadedness and the clarity that entails will be so worth it.

He thrusts his hips into his spit slick fist and rolls his balls in his other hand and he’s moaning even louder now. He’d fucking kill for a sex toy even now. Something hot and warm and wet to buck his hips into. He’ll really have to look into getting his hands on one.

He thinks this isn’t enough. He’s been good all day and proud he didn’t run off into the supermarket bathroom like some horny teenager when that gorgeous woman dropped something in her cart on her way to checkout and totally made a show of picking it up, ass and all. It didn’t help that she was wearing an extremely short, form fitting dress.

He thinks Scott calls it the "bend and snap."

He thinks of her now and how riled up she made him feel. He knew better though. The paps were waiting right outside and picking up girls at the supermarket is so unsavory.

He fucks harder into his tight fist but tries ever so hard not to end it so quickly. His hips now completely leave the bed as he lessens his pace but drives into his makeshift hole. The motion creates small waves of cool air that travel up his back and his aching, burning shoulder muscles.

He's whimpering now and can’t help but smile at how fucking good he feels. And though this may never take the place of a good fuck, it’s a really close second.

He thinks back to when he made that little comment on Kimmel when they were playing telephone and the controversy it stirred on social media. He also recalls that chick who thought it clever to offer fucking him with a strapon seeing as he liked anal so much.

And then it hits him. With the salty taste of his precum on his lips and taste of his sweat slick skin, he’s not totally opposed to that.

Naturally, he takes one of his hands and spits a generous amount of saliva on it only to place it underneath himself.

This all together is different. Uncomfortable but not awful. The lube would have served its purpose but this feels just as good.

He’s circling a spit slick finger around his hairy hole and it’s super fucking weird that he’s enjoying this.

The rocking of his hips creates the illusion of his finger penetrating him and it makes him burn all over.

He could do it. He’s in a haze in which all he can see is pleasuring himself and not worrying about any fucking labels or what it could mean for him and only thinks of what it would feel like to have something inside of him.

And then the finger actually makes direct contact with his hole and he tries accepting it. He’s tight, unsurprisingly and definitely not ready for than the tip of his index finger. He takes it away and tries to relax more. He recalls his brother suggesting so to a friend over the phone one time.

With more spit on his hand, he rubs the tips of his fingers against his hole, massaging it. It’s so fucking nice, he can’t believe he hasn’t thought of it before. He very much loves pussy but right now he thinks he can give cock a shot.

He tries a finger again and it’s easier this time. Probably because he’s jacking himself off painfully slow. His hole accepts it and he releases a moan the neighbors could hear if he had any.

He closes his eyes as he accepts his cleaner hand into his mouth, drenched in precum. He suckles on his fingers as he rocks himself onto his finger. It’s a lot easier now and has himself arching off the bed.

This is only one finger and really can’t see himself taking anything more than that. But with the right lube, anything is possible. And for some, unclear reason, he remembers a certain hammer wielding Adonis in some crude comedy film. He recalls a specific scene in which the gimmick was said Adonis’ impressive faux-cock.

And just like that he can feel himself come undone and to completion with his index finger all the way inside himself and hand jacking his cock with no recollection of it ever leaving his wanting mouth.

Ropes of come erupt from his cock painting his abdomen, staining it and his pecs.

He can’t think straight and maybe he’ll panic and regret it later but now, he takes his hand and rubs the copious amount of come on his belly. He’ll have to remember he really liked the taste of his own come on his mouth when he took the same hand that rubbed it all over himself, his treasure trail and tats and he loved it so much he licked every finger clean.

_Fuck._


End file.
